We'll Go Anywhere For Our Friends PostCovenant
by DJ Dubois
Summary: After everything falls apart at the end of "Covenant", Lana and Chloe take matters into their own hands. (please r & r!)


We'll Go Anywhere For Our Friends (R)  
David J. Duncan  
May 2004  


  
Pairings: Clana, Chlex, Martha-Jonathan (some), Lana's parents (deceased)  
  
Spoilers: Everything goes. This is a post-eppie for Covenant.  
  
Summary: After Lionel sends everyone to the Other Side, Lana and Chloe take action for themselves.  
  
Notes: Smallville belongs to DC and the WB. All other characters are of my own creation. Please send comments to dante0220yahoo.com.  
  
Preface [End of Covenant]  
  
[Prison]  
  
Lionel Luthor sat in his prison cell, meditating intently on events around him. Just minutes before, the big lumbering barber had shaved his head, reducing his long red locks to short stubble. _Best to blend in if I'm to be here for a while. It's a pity that my adversaries will not be able to say the same thing. _   
  
As if he had something in mind, he reclined on his cot, allowing a very wide smirk to appear on his face.  
  
[Witness Protection Housing—Unknown Location]  
  
A grey ordinary van pulled up in front of a large white house. In the front seat, two Federal agents in dark suits took a quick look around and saw nothing out of the ordinary.  
  
"All clear," the one riding shotgun, a heavy set African-American male, indicated.  
  
The back door slid open, revealing a very anxious Chloe Sullivan and her father, Gabe. Just 24 hours before, they had testified against Lionel Luthor, putting him behind bars. Now they just wanted to make sure they were safe and could start a new life.   
  
To the reporter, nothing could be secure. She heard Lex's warning from two days before over and over in her mind: _Getting between my father and the law is a dangerous place, Chloe._ "Got the key?"  
  
Her father nodded and unlocked the door. Opening it, he found nothing out of the ordinary inside. As promised, he saw standard furniture set up there. "Looks good, Pumpkin. Come on."  
  
She looked back at the van longingly. Her instincts screamed at her that this was too easy. As the vehicle pulled away, she stepped over the threshold.  
  
"This is great!" he exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, it looks nice," she concurred, closing the door behind her.  
  
As she did, everything exploded, reducing the structure to a pile of debris. After that, she knew no more.  
  
[Luthor Castle]  
  
Lex moped into his study, having achieved mixed results on the day. Finding his scotch bottle ready on the table, he poured himself a drink and considered everything. On the one hand, he had triumphed over his father at long last, sending his elder to prison for a long, long time. _Considering everything that bastard did, he deserves worse. I hope he rots there._ On the other hand, however, he had lost the best friend he could ever want in Clark Kent earlier that day. _I can't believe he would buy Dad's line like that. Still, it does look bad._  
  
He considered how the younger man perceived the chamber with all of the investigative tools pointing at his profile and digging into his past. _I wish he'd believe me. I just want to know why I'm still alive. Damn it, Dad, why? _He took a swig from the glass and set it on the desk. "What the?" His mouth felt dry. His throat burned. He grabbed at the latter, trying to understand what had happened.  
  
The room spun and went dark, as he fell to the floor.  
  
Within seconds, he was gone.  
  
[Cowache Caves]  
  
Meanwhile, Clark stared at the light emanating from the crevice in the cave wall with a mixture of fear and anger. He didn't know what awaited him on the other side except that his so-called "birth father," Jor-El, would be behind it.  
  
On the stone floor beside him, Jonathan lay unconscious or worse; a severe burn mark around his neck from Jor-El's torture just seconds before.  
  
"What do you want?" the teenager demanded.  
  
_You will come to me or he will die_, Jor-El demanded.  
  
Clark looked down at the man who had helped raise him for the past fifteen years. I_ can't let him or Mom suffer._ "All right."  
  
_Very well. _At that minute, Jor-El sent fiery sparks out of the wall.  
  
Clark felt his essence being broken down. He spasmed, trying to resist the pull. However, in the end, resistance was futile. _I tried. Be safe, Mom and Dad. Lana, I love you._ He disintegrated, disappearing through the crevice and reincorporating in an energy bubble somewhere in the vastness of space and time.  
  
_Now you will be reborn into what you should be, Kal-El.  
_   
But Clark was already out cold, hearing nothing of what his father had said.  
  
Back in the cave, the farmer still lay still—the only reminder of the drama just taken place in that spot.  
  
[Metropolis Airport]  
  
Lana trudged through the terminal. The day passed slowly for her. After she had checked in, she discovered that she still had a four hour wait. _Terrific. On top of everything else._  
  
Clark had promised to drive her here. However, he had forgotten, leaving her to grab a last minute shuttle.  
  
In a nice gesture, Lex had met her there, wanting to give her a personalized send off. While she appreciated the gesture, she wished that Clark had done that for her.  
  
As her former business partner departed, she saw Clark standing there for a second, staring at her and holding a white rose in the air.  
  
Forgetting about everything else, she hustled across the street only to find him gone.   
  
Only the rose stood testament to him being there.  
  
_He must have thought that Lex and I were…well… _She ground her teeth. _Clark, that's silly! Why didn't you wait for me? I would have stayed if you would have told me._ She sighed forlornly while picking up the rose and walking back across the street.  
  
Now she sat in the coffee shop just before the security checkpoint, finishing off a cappuccino. _Why am I hesitating? This is my big chance!_ She took out the Art School flyer and considered it again. The classes would be exciting to say the least after what she had taken in Smallville. _It's a whole new world. So why do I feel like I'm making a big mistake?_  
  
"Hey, Boss," a familiar voice called.  
  
_Great. Now I'm hearing things._ She looked up to see her best friend and the Talon's best waitress, Miranda Arighatto, rushing toward her. "Miri?"  
  
"You were expecting Chloe maybe?" Miri retorted semi-seriously. Seeing the depressed look on her friend's face, she continued, "Hey, you need someone to see you off. So I'm here."  
  
"Thanks, Miri," Lana expressed, giving her friend a warm smile. _At least I can always count on her. _   
  
At that moment, the waiter brought over two fresh cups. "Pardon me, Ladies, you look like you can use a refill."  
  
"Excuse us?" Miri asked, wondering what prompted him to bring one for her. "I haven't asked for one yet."  
  
"A Mr. Lex Luthor called to say that anything you wanted, you could have. You are Lana Lang and Miranda Arighatto?" the young man indicated.  
  
"That's us," Lana replied. "Thank you."  
  
The waiter nodded and returned to the counter.  
  
"That's nice of Lex," Lana assumed.  
  
"It is," Miri concurred. "Lana, are you sure you want to go?"  
  
"Miri, we've been over this," her former boss retorted.  
  
"No, you decided you want to get away. You haven't given this enough thought," Miri argued, taking a sip from her cup.  
  
Lana did the same, thinking of her next point.  
  
"What is this?" Miri wondered; her mouth feeling dry.  
  
"This isn't regular flavoring….so bitter," Lana noted, feeling her stomach burning and her eyes getting heavy. "Miri, what is this?" She leaned back in her chair and fell to the floor. As the room turned dark, she thought, _Clark, I love you._  
  
"Lana!" Miri exclaimed, trying to get up but finding that she couldn't feel her arms and legs either. "Poison." She slumped onto the table.  
  
From the patrons around them, two doctors ran to them. They tried everything to resuscitate the girls but it was futile.  
  
They were gone too.  
  
[Prison]  
  
Lionel's smile brimmed with smugness. _Yes. A clean sweep indeed._  
  
Chapter 2 [Hell]  
  
After what felt like hours, Lex stirred himself back to consciousness and looked around. The air stank of rotten eggs and vile fumes. Flames burned in various spots throughout the chamber. An orange glow washed over him and the area. "What is this place?"  
  
A black demon hurried over to him. "Yer finally awake! About time!"  
  
"And who—what are you?" the billionaire wondered, thinking this was some sort of drug-induced delusion.   
  
"Name's not important here, Rich Boy. Just where you're goin'!" the demon growled at him. "Move yer ass!" It cracked a whip at its victim's posterior, goading him forward.  
  
"What did I do to you?" Lex demanded.  
  
"It ain't whatcha did to me, Baldie. It's whatcha did to your friends. Remember the boy? Trying to investigate him? Then stealing his love? And Daddy? That's betrayal, Sonny Boy."  
  
He shook his head. "Lana's my business partner! I would never try that!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah, that's what they all say," the demon sassed, cracking the whip again. "Right over there."  
  
He stared to his right to find a twisted cross in front of himself. At each end and in the middle of the pole, long thorns protruded forth. "You can't be serious!"  
  
"I am, Rich Boy," his "guide" insisted, picking him up and throwing him through the air.  
  
Lex felt a strange suction pull him into place. As he hit the pole, the thorns tore through his palms, feet and chest. He felt something tying his wrists in place. "You can't do this!"  
  
"Oh, my master can…and has. Enjoy your stay, Rich Boy!" the demon snickered, disappearing from view.  
  
The billionaire fought the pain for hours, as he tried to think of why he was there. "I can't be dead. This has got to be a dream." Then he remembered how he had felt at the mansion after taking the drink. "Poison," he muttered. "Great. I am here." He frowned, considering everything he had tried to do for people over the previous three years. He had brought jobs to Smallville, creating a better way of life for people. He had helped his young friends. He had saved the Kents' farm.  
  
_So why am I here?_  
  
Then he realized the answer. "You betrayed your father and Clark." He bowed his head, realizing the cost of his investigations into his younger friend's affairs. "He was like my brother and I threw that away." Tears stung at his eyes, as they dripped down his cheeks.   
  
Shame bit at him, lashing at his conscience.  
  
"I'm sorry, Clark. If you can hear me, I'm sorry!" he screamed.  
  
At that moment, his 'guide' reappeared. "Too late to repent now, Baldie. Nice thought but you're ours now."  
  
Lex glared at it, struggling against his bonds. "You've got the wrong Luthor! My father should be here!"  
  
"And he will be soon enough," the demon declared. "But you're right where yer supposed to be, Rich Boy. Oh and there was one more thing I forgot to mention to ya."  
  
"What?" Lex snapped.  
  
"Sending those young ladies to their deaths was really bad news on your part. A real waste if you think about it because they were hot," it reported.  
  
He stared incredulously at it. "What do you mean? Everyone should have been safe!"  
  
The demon shrugged. "Safe from your old man? Come on, Rich Boy. You know that SOB by now!" It started to turn to leave.  
  
"Wait!" he requested. "Who?"  
  
The demon chuckled. "There were these two great looking brunettes. They drank some bad coffee or somethin'." It lit a perverse imitation of a cigar and blew a few puffs on it while considering the airport scenario. "That so-called business partner of yours and the waitress."  
  
"Lana and Miranda," he realized, shaking his head. "They're dead?" _Clark, I've betrayed you again; not only by investigating you but by taking Lana away._  
  
"Yer gettin' the point now," it continued. "But there was this real perky blonde too. The Master wanted her but…"  
  
He gasped. "Chloe?"  
  
"Yeah that's the broad." The demon considered the billionaire for a second before laughing. "Damn! Yer right!"  
  
"What?" Lex asked impatiently.  
  
"You like Blondie! Maybe we should…"  
  
He warned, "You keep your filthy claws off of her!"  
  
"Or what?" The demon shook its head, allowing a cruel smile onto its face. "Yer not in a position to demand anythin'! Enjoy yer stay!" With that, he vanished.  
  
Lex's eyes watered. His heart hoped that his true love and their friends had escaped this torment. _Be safe, Lana, Clark and Miranda. Chloe, I love you._  
  
Chapter 3 [Waiting Area, Heaven]  
  
Lana rolled around on her side, feeling a strange numbness. "Uuuh…"   
  
"Lana, wake up," a familiar sweet voice called.  
  
Almost immediately, she recognized it. _Great. Now I'm hearing things. _She opened her eyes. What she saw made her jaw drop.  
  
All around her, a gentle white light bathed everything. People were coming and going. Rows upon rows of beds were lined up—some of them filled with sleeping individuals. Soft music wafted throughout the room.  
  
But over her, she saw her mother and father smiling. "Mom? Dad? This isn't possible!"  
  
Laura Lang beamed at her daughter. "It is, Sweetie. You're with us now."  
  
"Welcome home," Lewis added, kissing her cheek. "I'm so happy to see you!"  
  
She felt torn between her happiness and the sense of shock. "But you're…you're…."  
  
"Dead? Yes, Honey, we are and so are you," her mother declared. "You and your friend, Miranda, passed on in the airport. Horrible way to go…poison and all. Come. There are some people who want to see you."  
  
Lana climbed out of bed and saw that she was in a long white dress. _I'm dead._ She sighed. _There was so much I wanted to do. I never told Clark that I loved him. _As she dealt with these feelings, she followed her parents out of the waiting area into what seemed like an enormous park filled with oak trees and gentle cool grass. "What is this place?"  
  
"This is Heaven," Laura declared warmly, hugging her again for emphasis. "Ah there they are."  
  
The former cheerleader stared as Miri and Chloe ran toward her. "Miri? Chloe? What are you doing here?"  
  
The reporter looked skeptically at her. "It seems that Lionel was a busy boy. You might say he greeted my Dad and me with a bang. Miranda told me you two were poisoned in the airport."  
  
Miri embraced her best friend warmly. "You're a sight for sore eyes!" She continued, "I saw Momma and Daddy just now!"  
  
Lana grinned. _Maybe this isn't all bad._ She knew how much Miri longed for her parents. "What about your uncle?"  
  
"He's still down there," the sensei stated. Her eyes watered. "He's still looking for me actually. He never forgot me!"  
  
"Who could forget you?" Lana asked, rubbing her friend's shoulder. "And you, Chloe."  
  
Chloe grinned. "Back at you. Still, where's Lex? It was…well…weird." Her face turned into a frown.  
  
"What was, Dear?" Laura inquired.  
  
"I felt him dying as I did," Chloe insisted. "Where is he?"  
  
"And I'd like to see Clark actually," Lana added, turning to her parents.   
  
Laura and Lewis looked at each other before he shook his head. "That isn't possible, Lana."  
  
"What do you mean?" Miranda queried on behalf of her friends. "They're good people! They should be here too!"  
  
Laura bowed her head. "Clark is well…lost to us. He was taken to a place between time and space by his birth father."  
  
"Birth father?" Chloe inquired; her brow arching. "But Clark's adopted! His parents died years ago!"  
  
Lana rubbed her head, trying to make sense of these events. In her mind, she recalled the events of the past year leading up to him running away to Metropolis. "He's afraid, Chloe…afraid for all of us."  
  
"Excuse me?" the reporter asked. "What's going through his head?"  
  
Lana sighed, not wanting to divulge precious secrets but she decided that they needed to know. "He…well…when he left last summer, Clark said that he was afraid that if he stayed in Smallville, he would endanger us all. The storm cellar was already blown to bits." Tears creased her cheeks. "He rambled on about a voice threatening to hurt us if he didn't surrender to its will." She turned to her parents. "Was that his father?"  
  
Laura nodded. "Yes. He's Jor-El. I can tell you that Clark is still alive. Beyond that, we can't say." She took her daughter's hand. "When he disappeared, his last thought was of you, Lana. Despite everything, he loves you."  
  
She smiled whimsically. "He does care."  
  
"More than you'll ever know," Lewis assured her.   
  
"What about Lex though?" Chloe insisted.  
  
Lewis continued, "Chloe, he did pass on but…he didn't come here."  
  
The reporter stammered as she grasped his meaning. "He's dead but didn't come here?"  
  
"Indeed," Laura concurred.  
  
"So that would mean…" Chloe started before the realization sunk in. "How could this happen? Lex may have his issues but to send him THERE?"  
  
"Where?" Miri asked.  
  
"He's in Hell," Chloe stated, grasping the obvious.  
  
Almost in confirmation, she felt his agony.   
  
From below, she felt burning pains in her chest and hands.  
  
She heard him moan. _Chloe, I love you._  
  
She clenched her fists, feeling righteous anger boiling up inside of herself. "Un—stinking—BELIEVABLE!!!"  
  
"Chloe, you can't do anything!" Laura pointed out.  
  
"While I'm sorry that Mr. Luthor is there, Chloe, we're dead and here. What can we do?" Miri supposed.  
  
Lana set her lip firmly. While she was elated to be with her parents again, her heart longed for her true love. "We can make sure they're all right, Miri." Seeing her parents beaming at her, she asked, "What is it?"  
  
"You passed your test, Lana," her father stated.  
  
Miri nodded. "We have to go back and find those people dear to us. We still have a destiny to fulfill—Lionel or not." "You got that right, Arighatto," Chloe concurred sharply. "As if I'd leave the Billionaire Boy down there. My Dad's okay though?"  
  
"He's happy and wants you to go after Alexander," another voice concurred. A slender woman with red hair approached them. Along with her, a young man of about fifteen walked up as well.  
  
"Welcome, Lillian," Laura greeted.  
  
"Thank you. So you're Lex's friends," Lillian realized, giving each of them a hug in turn. "Thank you for being so good to him."  
  
"Lillian?" Lana asked, taking a step back. "You're his mother, aren't you?"  
  
Lillian replied, "I am." She smiled at Lana. "Your partnership and trust means a lot to him, you know. It's too bad that Lionel destroyed Lex's friendship with Clark."  
  
"What?" Lana gasped, not believing that anything could do that.  
  
"Lex wanted to know what happened on the bridge the day he met Clark," Laura explained. "He investigated him and his family. Recently, he stopped doing so but never dismantled the equipment."  
  
"My son has an insatiable curiosity. In this case, it cost him," Lillian added sadly. "Until you all, he never had many friends. Lionel's taken so much from him."  
  
Lana took a deep breath. "Mrs. Luthor, I…well…I can't be with Lex. I love Clark."  
  
Lillian nodded. "Of course you do, Dear. No, that role falls to another." She looked to Chloe. "You love him, don't you?"  
  
The reporter nodded. "Yeah but he'd never look at me anyway."  
  
"He does. You're not watching hard enough," the boy declared.   
  
"Julian!" Lillian admonished.  
  
Lana stared at him for a minute. "The night Lex had his last psychotic break. He thought he was holding a baby in his arms. That was his name!"  
  
"I wish I could have known him," Julian admitted. "I feel his thoughts. Even with my father's presence, I know he'd protect me."  
  
"Count on that," Chloe concurred.   
  
The young man looked at Lillian. "Is she the one to take me back then?"  
  
Lillian nodded. "Yes. Chloe will take you back. However, there is a task ahead of all of you."  
  
"Follow us," Laura directed, heading to their left. "If you are ready, it's time for you to return."  
  
Chapter 4   
  
[Space bubble]  
  
Clark moaned softly, as he resisted his father's reprogramming techniques. "I…won't change."  
  
Jor-El, now appearing as a figure of light, shook his head. _You will obey me, Kal-El! _He sent another burst of searing heat at his son.  
  
Clark felt his skin burning under the duress. He didn't know how much longer he could last. "Lana."  
  
_Forget her!_  
  
"N…no," he muttered, grinding his teeth. For her, he would hold out.  
  
[Heaven]  
  
The Langs and Lillian led their younger companions toward a grand cathedral like structure.   
  
As they entered, the recent arrived trio stared in awe at the high ceiling, stained glass windows and the sheer size. They heard relaxing music as they went.  
  
"I hang out here sometimes," Julian told them. "It's peaceful, especially when I pray for Lex."  
  
Chloe squeezed his hand. "Thanks for doing that."  
  
"He's the best big brother a guy could want," Julian noted. "Mother saved me from Father but I wish he wasn't alone."  
  
"He isn't, Julian," Miri assured him. "Mr. Luthor has all of us as his friends. Once we straighten Clark and him out, everything will be settled."  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Julian inquired anxiously. "He won't listen to Lex!"  
  
Lana smiled. "Trust me; I can be very persuasive where Clark's concerned. Lex is too good of a friend to us all, especially to Clark."  
  
"I thank you for that, Lana," Lillian expressed.  
  
Her parents smiled warmly, not having to say a word at their daughter's maturity and dedication to those she cared about.  
  
They stood before a large stone basinet resembling a baptismal font. "What is this?"  
  
"This is where we come to look down on all of you," Laura told them. "We need to ask the Caretakers for permission to do so."  
  
"Caretakers?" Chloe wondered. "Who are they? I hope they're reasonable."  
  
"We're quite reasonable, Chloe," Ryan agreed, approaching them with a smile on his face. "My friends, welcome!" Looking to the robed figure on his left, he advised, "You may reveal yourself to them."  
  
The other nodded, pulling on the hood to reveal her face. "Hello, everyone."  
  
"Kyla!" Lana exclaimed. "I'm glad to see you here."  
  
The skinwalker smiled as she embraced her friends. "I was a borderline case but I made it. Clark saved me as you save him, Lana."  
  
"He loves you," Lana recalled, feeling sad at the thought of losing him.  
  
"But he loves you more. You two are meant for each other, Lana," Kyla asserted, looking her former rival in the eye. "Now his father would ruin everything."  
  
"His father?" Chloe asked.  
  
"Yes," Ryan concurred. "Let us show you." He took a pitcher of water from the floor and poured it into the font, forming a pool. "Watch."  
  
The image in the pool shimmered as it tried to latch onto Clark.   
  
"We can't find him but I know he's in pain," Kyla worried. "Lana, reach out to him."  
  
Without hesitation, Lana reached into the fountain. For a second, she could have sworn she touched Clark's arm.   
  
The image came into focus, revealing their friend's torment at his father's hand.  
  
"No!" Lana protested; tears coming to her eyes as her heart burned in agony. "I can't let him go through this! I CAN'T!"  
  
She saw Clark struggle to raise his head and look up at her. "Lana…"  
  
She replied, "I'm here, Clark."  
  
He grinned at her, forgetting about his situation for a second.  
  
They locked eyes and seemed to touch each other's fingertips.  
  
Then the light figure screamed and the connection was broken.  
  
"CLARK!" she screamed desperately. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm sorry, Lana," Ryan apologized. "Now, Chloe, as for Lex. Reach into the fountain."  
  
The reporter looked at her friends and then did so.   
  
Once again, an image came into view. They saw Lex hanging from the cross, enduring his torment. Occasionally, an overeager demon would whip him with a cat o' nine tails, making him scream.  
  
"Lex!" Chloe called.  
  
As Clark had with Lana, he raised his head to her. "S…Sullivan?"  
  
She smirked at him. "Who else, Luthor?" Then she let the front drop, allowing him to see the tears. "We'll get you out of there, Lex!"  
  
The demon snorted at her. "Yer Blondie, ain'tcha! Yeah, come on down here!"  
  
"If you touch her, so help me!!" Lex shouted.  
  
It lashed him again. "Shut up, Rich Boy!"  
  
Julian shuddered and hugged his mother tightly. "I want to help him, Mother."  
  
"I know, Baby," she concurred; her tears flowing down her cheeks for her son's misfortune. "But it is for someone else to lead."  
  
Now in full-blown Hazel Fury mode, Chloe retorted, "You bet I'll be there! You'll pay! I love him!" After the image faded, she went over to Lillian and Julian and asserted, "Let me lead him down there. We'll get Lex back."  
  
Lillian agreed, "Thank you, Chloe. It is for you to save my son. Show Julian the way."  
  
"And what about Clark?" Lana asked hesitantly.  
  
"You will go to him, Lana. It is for you to face Jor-El but you will not do so alone," Ryan indicated.  
  
Kyla smiled. "I'll accompany you."  
  
"What about me?" Miri asked.   
  
Seeing her best friend step forward, Lana asked, "What about her? She's a great fighter in her own right."  
  
"So she is," Ryan agreed. "And I would never dare try to separate you two." He grinned at them all. "So be it. Lana, you, Kyla and Miranda will go after Clark. Chloe, you and Julian will rescue Lex. There is one more test of faith for you all first." He waved his hand, causing the doorway behind him to burst into flames. "Lana, Chloe and Miranda, you must pass through the fire."  
  
Chloe winced, feeling more than a bit nervous. "There?"  
  
Lana took a deep breath. "This is for Clark and Lex, Chloe. We have to do this."  
  
"And you aren't scared?" Chloe gulped, trying to push her nerves down.  
  
Lana looked at her parents and then to her housemate before admitting, "Petrified actually. But we have to do this for the guys and ourselves. How about we go together?" She held her hand out to her.  
  
Chloe nodded, taking her sister by choice's hand. "Together, then."  
  
Ryan smiled. "Step through then."  
  
The two girls stepped forward and passed through the flames. As they did so, they felt the heat. But they didn't singe a hair.  
  
"Miranda, your turn," Kyla declared.  
  
The sensei nodded. After a brief bow to her friends, she passed through without hesitation.  
  
"Kyla, Julian, you know what to do," Ryan reminded them.  
  
"We'll keep them safe," she agreed.   
  
"Count on that. Thanks, Ryan," Julian expressed. He looked back at his mother. "I'll miss you."  
  
"I'll always be with you," Lillian assured him with a gentle smile. "Go now." She kissed him on his brow. "You bear my love, Julian. Share it with your brother. Help his Intended."  
  
Julian took Kyla's hand. "Come on."  
  
Kyla smiled. "And I'll do the same for Clark and Lana, Laura and Lewis."  
  
With that, they vanished into the flames.  
  
After doing so, Ryan looked at Lillian and Lana's parents. "It's out of our hands now."  
  
"Love will lead them," Laura declared. "Lana and Chloe both have deep ties. It will guide them now."  
  
"As will their companions," Lewis added.  
  
Lillian nodded silently, hoping for the best.   
  
Chapter 5 [Hell]  
  
After passing through the fire, Chloe lost her grip on Lana's hand. "Lana? Lana, where are you?" She looked around but her friend had disappeared. _Terrific. As if I hadn't messed up enough, now I'll have to explain to Clark how I lost Lana too. _She inspected herself to find an armored tunic over her midsection and a sword in her right hand.  
  
"Lana's fine," Julian assured her, as he appeared at her side. "She's on her way to get Clark. Come on; my big brother needs us!"  
  
"Lead on!" she agreed, charging forth into the chamber in question. "This really is Hell."  
  
"It is. And?" he asked.  
  
She wrinkled her nose. "That stench! Ugh!"  
  
He sighed. "Ignore it!" He proceeded down the path cautiously yet quickly.  
  
She followed, keeping a sharp eye out for trouble. She felt miserably for the souls suffering around her. Yet, she figured that they had done something to deserve it. _Lex, keep focused on Lex._  
  
Fifteen minutes later, they found the cross with Lex hanging from it.  
  
The demon in question had recruited four of its brethren to guard the billionaire. "If the blonde thinks she can best us, she's got another thought comin'!" it sniggered.  
  
Chloe ground her teeth, stopping herself from retorting.  
  
"We don't have a choice," he informed her.  
  
"Then we fight," she responded.  
  
"Chloe, wait!" he urged, grabbing her arm.  
  
"What?" she hissed.  
  
"Let Love deal with the demons," he declared, holding out his hand. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready," she concurred, taking it in her own and stepping out into the open.   
  
Lex blinked, not believing the sight in front of him. "C…Chloe?"  
  
"Hey, Luthor, you forgot to invite me to the party again, didn't you?" she teased.   
  
"Leave it to you to crash it," the billionaire whispered, feeling his spirits picking up.  
  
The demon sniggered. "Blondie! Yer toast!"  
  
Chloe smirked. "Try it!" She held up her hand and Julian's. "Ready?"  
  
"Ready!" he agreed. "Let the Light of the Three Loves open the way!"  
  
From the pair, an intense light came forth, blinding everyone and everything in the cavern.   
  
In its wake, Lex's bonds disintegrated and he fell to the stone ground. "Ow!"  
  
"Lex!" she exclaimed, rushing to his side. "Are you okay?"  
  
Lex smirked at her. "You worry…too…much, Sullivan."  
  
"Yeah well, I had to come a long way to get you," she told him, kissing him passionately.   
  
"Wow…and I didn't have to do anything for that," he gibed.  
  
"Don't let it go to your head, Lex," she admonished, helping him up. "Besides you have someone else to thank for helping."  
  
He looked at the male angel. "I know you from somewhere."  
  
"You should," Julian replied. "I'm your brother."  
  
"You're not Lucas. So who?" Lex asked before realizing who he was speaking to. "Julian?"  
  
The angel's eyes teared up. "You think I would leave you down here, Big Brother?"  
  
Lex broke down as he grabbed his brother. "I can't believe it! You came for me!"  
  
"Mother sent us," Julian told him, returning the embrace. Hearing the growling in the back of the cavern, he urged, "We'd best get out of here."  
  
Lex smirked. "You really know how to make friends, don't you, Chloe?"  
  
She grinned back at him, allowing her eyes to sparkle. "I learned from the best. Lillian, we have him!"  
  
As if on cue, a bright light surrounded them and they vanished from the scene without a trace.   
  
Chapter 6 [Cowache Caves]  
  
Lana surveyed her surroundings to find herself in the Caves. "It worked! But where's Chloe?" She inspected herself to find an armored tunic over her midsection as well. In her hand, she found a sword.  
  
"She's gone, Boss," Miri observed, stepping into the light in her dark karate robes and holding a kitana in her left hand.  
  
"Chloe and Julian have fulfilled their task, my friends. Now we have to do ours," Kyla noted, discovering the fissure on the cave wall. "There!"  
  
Lana rushed over to the massive crack and eyed it. "We have to get in! But how?"  
  
Just then, Miranda saw Jonathan lying on the cave floor. "Mr. Kent!" After a quick examination, she assured her companions. "He's unconscious but he'll live!"  
  
"Excellent!" their guide declared. "Come, Lana, let's open the door." She held out her hand.  
  
Here we come, Clark. Lana grasped Kyla's hand and held it up. "Now what?"  
  
The skinwalker moved toward the wall. There, by the fissure, the picture of the Bracelet glowed at them. "Just like my bracelet." She touched the bracelet to its matching picture. Instantly the wall opened, allowing them to step through the dimensional portal.  
  
Before it closed, Miranda jumped through, not wanting to leave her friends alone.  
  
[Space Bubble]  
  
Jor-El glared at his son angrily. Everything had failed as his son resisted him. _You refuse me!_  
  
"I…don't want your way," Clark protested weakly. "You'll…have to kill me."  
  
_So be it! _The enraged father summoned a massive blast. _I will mourn you but you left me with no choice! _He threw the blast….  
  
…only to see Lana take the brunt of it with her armor.   
  
_What? HER HERE??_  
  
"That's right!" she challenged, getting up.  
  
"Boss, is that?" Miranda wondered while drawing her kitana.  
  
"That's Jor-El," Kyla stated.   
  
Seeing the skinwalker, Jor-El exclaimed, _YOU TRAITOR! How could you lead them here? You knew the prophecy!_ "I wasn't the One for Nuam," Kyla retorted. "Lana is however. She is to be his companion! Step aside and let them forge the new line!"  
  
"We've lost much of the last year because of you! I've had to kill a man because of you!" Lana pointed out, standing over her beloved. "Because of your deluded fantasies! I love this man and you won't hurt him anymore!" She wiped away the tears of frustration and drew her sword.   
  
_You won't stop me!  
_   
Lana raised the sword into the ritual ready position she had seen Miri use on several occasions. "Do your worst. You'll have to kill me to get to Clark again!"  
  
"Lana?" Clark croaked, just now realizing she was there with him.  
  
"This'll just take a minute," his girlfriend stated, albeit more securely than she felt.  
  
"Uh, Lana? You want to do this by yourself?" Miri asked with uncertainty.  
  
"Miri?" Lana asked.  
  
"Yeah, Boss?"  
  
"Shut up and guard Clark. If he gets by me, you know what to do," Lana instructed.  
  
"Be careful and kick ass," her best friend urged.  
  
Lana took a deep breath and kept an eye on the being in front of her.  
  
_You really wish to fight me, Lana Lang?_  
  
"If I have to. If there's no other way of getting you to leave us alone."  
  
_So be it._ Jor-El threw a blast of scalding fire at her.  
  
She stood her ground, amazed that she had done so. "Love protects me! Now leave us alone!" Getting up a running start, she launched herself into a spin kick, making contact with his stomach. A few quick karate chops finished the job.   
  
_H…how?_ The ghost couldn't understand how she had beaten him.  
  
"We've proven ourselves, Jor-El," Kyla stated. "Lana has proven her worth."  
  
_Yes. _He glared at her, knowing he had to accept her.  
  
"Leave them alone," Kyla ordered.  
  
_I will not forget this! _With that, Jor-El vanished from the scene.  
  
They vanished as well, rematerializing in the main cave chamber.  
  
"What did he mean by that?" Lana asked, trying to understand what had just happened. "He cannot come between you and Clark again, Lana. You're now his guide to Clark's destiny."  
  
"Me?" Lana gasped. "But what do I know about Kryptonian stuff?" Then she scratched her head. "How did I know that word?"  
  
Kyla's eyes twinkled. "The knowledge was always inside of you, my friend. Come, he's awake."  
  
Lana grinned and rushed over to his side. "Clark! You're okay!"  
  
"Lana, what happened?" he asked, rubbing his head. "Where's Jor-El?"  
  
"He's gone, Clark. I confronted him and…proved myself to him," his girlfriend declared. "I think he'll be leaving us alone from now on."  
  
"Good thing," Jonathan agreed, sitting against the cave wall. "He has some vicious tricks."  
  
"Dad, you're okay!" Clark exclaimed, rushing to his side at super speed.  
  
"Yeah but you're forgetting—we have company, Clark," the farmer reminded him.  
  
The super teen winced, wondering how he was going to explain his speed to them.  
  
"Don't worry," Lana reassured them. "I think we can keep a secret. Can't we?"  
  
"Absolutely," Miri agreed.   
  
Clark smiled at them both. "I can't believe what you went through."  
  
"You don't know the half of it, Clark," Kyla declared. "They came back from the dead to save you."  
  
"You're dead?" he asked, feeling his heart tear in two. "NO!"  
  
Lana felt the tears coming to her eyes. "Kyla, I can't leave him!"  
  
"Who says you have to?" Kyla inquired. Waving her hand, she made the weapons and armor vanish from the two girls, leaving them in their normal clothes. "There now! You're back!"  
  
"But what about our bodies? They're in Metro, aren't they?" Miranda wondered.  
  
"All taken care of. There's no record of any of you ever dying, Miranda. I have to go however. Take care of him, Lana. That is my gift to you," Kyla explained.  
  
"I will," Lana concurred, smiling. "Thank you, Kyla. And tell my parents the same thing."  
  
The spirit smiled; her eyes glistening. "I will. I'll be around, don't worry!" With that, she disappeared.  
  
"Well, that was interesting," Miranda declared, rubbing her head. "Seriously, Mr. Kent, how are you?" "I've got a pounding headache but otherwise, nothing more than a few bumps and bruises," the farmer noted, climbing to his feet. "It's good to see Clark in one piece though."  
  
"And you too," Clark agreed, hugging his father again. "But we both need to thank Lana and Miranda."  
  
Jonathan smiled. "Yes we do. Nice to know we can trust you both."  
  
"And Chloe too," Lana stated. "She found out as well while we were on the Other Side."  
  
"Chloe?" both men asked, imagining all sorts of Wall of Weird/_Torch_ exposure.  
  
"She won't do anything like that, Clark," Lana reassured him. "Besides you owe me something." She kissed him passionately. "Remember, you can trust me with anything."  
  
"I know," Clark concurred.  
  
"And I'll remember that too," Jonathan added. "Sorry I ever doubted you, Lana."  
  
She grinned; feeling enthused to hear those words from him at last. "We won't let you down. Not ever. Let's go home."  
  
With that, they left the caves, heading back for the Kent Farm.  
  
Chapter 6  
[Kent Farm]  
  
Martha sat on the front porch, staring at the strange symbol burned into the field in front of her. _What does it mean? Will I ever see Clark again?_ She frowned, thinking of the rift developing between her and her husband. _Why did he do that? Why did he make the deal with Jor-El? _She broke down, letting her frustration out.  
  
At that moment, Lex, Chloe and Julian appeared in front of her.  
  
"Where are we?" Julian asked.  
  
"Looks like the Kent Farm," Lex presumed.  
  
"I'd say so," Chloe concurred. Looking at herself, she saw that her clothes had returned to normal. "What's this?"  
  
_You're been sent back permanently, Chloe_, Lillian informed her. _Love Lex and watch out for Julian._  
  
The younger Luthor perked his ears up. "I'm staying here?"  
  
_Your place is with Lex now, Son. I'll always be with you three and your friends. I love you all. _With that, Lillian's voice went silent.  
  
"So we're back," Lex presumed.  
  
"I'd say so," Julian agreed, clasping onto his big brother.   
  
Lex smirked as he held his sibling close to his heart, feeling the other's breathing. "You have no idea of how much I wanted this, Julian."  
  
"I think we do, Luthor," Chloe interjected, quirking her eyebrow at him mischievously. "Doesn't the heroine merit a kiss?"  
  
"If you insist, Sullivan," the billionaire retorted, making his way over to her. Taking her in his arms, he kissed her passionately, allowing his love to flow between them.   
  
"Wow!" she gasped.  
  
"Good enough for you, Sullivan? Seeing you're speechless, I'd say so," he teased, smirking at her. "That's why you need a girlfriend, Julian. They're the best."  
  
Martha stared at them in disbelief. She had heard from the news that they, along with Lana and Miranda, had turned up dead. "Chloe? Lex? How?"  
  
"We came back," Chloe stated.  
  
"The rumors of our demise are much exaggerated," Lex stated. "Have you seen Clark or your husband around?"  
  
"They're still missing," Martha told them. "Did you see them at all?"  
  
"Lana and Miranda were with us," Julian replied.  
  
"With you? Who is this, Lex?"   
  
Lex smiled. "This, Mrs. Kent, is my brother, Julian. Julian, this is Clark's mother, Martha Kent. She's like our surrogate mother figure and bakes the best pies in town."  
  
"Glad to meet you finally," his little brother expressed.  
  
"And you," Martha replied, smiling warmly at him. At that moment, she saw the truck pull in. "Thank God!" She ran for the driveway; the others following closely behind.  
  
Jonathan jumped out of the cab and grabbed onto her. "Martha, I'm so sorry…."  
  
"No, Jonathan, that's all past," she declared, closing off further discussion. "Promise me you'll never do anything like that again without advising me of it."  
  
"I promise," he agreed, kissing her cheek.  
  
"Mom!" Clark called, rushing over to her.  
  
"Clark!" she exclaimed, embracing him. "You're back!"  
  
"Thank Lana. She stood up to Jor-El," Clark noted, letting his eyes shine at his girlfriend.  
  
She flushed. "I had a lot of help, Mrs. Kent."  
  
Miranda cleared her throat. "You did most of the work, Lana. Take credit and get your kiss."  
  
"Miri!" she admonished. Still she knew her friend was right. "All right, yes, I stood up to Jor-El but Kyla and you both helped." Then she saw the others. "Chloe! Lex!"  
  
The two girls shared a hug, enjoying being back on Earth.  
  
"You didn't think I'd fail, did you?" the reporter sassed.  
  
"With only a little thing like Hell in your way? Perish the thought," Lana teased.  
  
"Dealing with Clark's natural father isn't a walk in the park either," the Hazel Fury retorted. "How'd it go, Miranda?"  
  
"He didn't stand a chance against her. Where Clark's concerned, do you need to ask?" Miranda inquired with an element of sarcasm.  
  
"Not to mention that everyone helped," Lana asserted, hugging her boyfriend's waist.  
  
"Still, Lex, what are you doing here?" Clark asked, feeling the distrust coming on.  
  
"Clark! Stop it," Lana interceded.  
  
"That's okay, Lana, I deserve that," Lex declared, accepting the blame. "Clark, I just went through a harrowing experience for that and I want to tell you that I'm sorry."  
  
"What do you mean 'harrowing'?" Clark demanded.  
  
Chloe snapped, "Meaning Hell, Farm Boy! He was tortured down there, all right? Julian and I pulled him out of there!"  
  
The Kryptonian gulped, considering the ramifications of that statement. "Wow." He went quiet for a minute before starting over. "Lex, I—owe you an apology too. I shouldn't have listened to your father." His eyes teared up. "Can we start over?"  
  
Lex couldn't help letting a few drops course down his cheeks too. "I think we can do that, Clark." They clasped hands and pulled each other into a full embrace.  
  
"That's better," Julian declared. "I like seeing you two together anyway."  
  
Clark looked at the redhead in front of him. "Lex, who's this?"  
  
Lex smirked. "Clark, meet Julian, my brother."  
  
"Julian? Lex, he's dead."  
  
"And so were we. Your point is?" Miranda asked. "Clark, we came back and so did he."   
  
"I see. Well, Julian, you're going to make your brother very happy," Clark indicated.  
  
Julian nodded. "I'll try. Oh, I have a message for your parents from upstairs. I hope you have an extra room."  
  
"Why?" Lex inquired. "You're staying with me at the mansion!"  
  
"Not for me, Lex. For him," his brother retorted, pointing toward the porch.  
  
Everyone turned their eyes to see Ryan standing there, looking back at them.  
  
"Ryan?" Martha gasped.  
  
"I hope you and Mr. Kent don't mind," the boy asked.  
  
"Do we mind? Of course not!" Jonathan retorted, as the couple embraced the young man.   
  
"Welcome home, Buddy," Clark added, ruffling his friend's hair.  
  
Everyone rushed over to the boy's side in celebration.  
  
Then Chloe realized, "Where's my Dad?" She looked around anxiously, hoping he was there.  
  
"Right here, Pumpkin," Gabe answered, appearing in front of her. "I took the scenic route."  
  
"You took the scenic route?" she chortled, nearly tackling him as she hugged him. "It's good that you're back!"  
  
"And you too," Gabe concurred. "You were so brave."  
  
"She was that, Mr. Sullivan," Lex agreed, shaking his hand. "I hope you know I had nothing to do with the explosion."  
  
"You were trying to do the right thing, Lex," Gabe agreed, shaking his hand. "Peace?"  
  
"Peace," Lex grinned. "How about it, Mr. Kent? Peace?"  
  
Feeling everyone's eyes boring in on him, the farmer caved. "All right, Lex, let's make it work."  
  
They shook on it.  
  
Lex put up his hands and exclaimed, "Everyone, it's good to be home!"  
  
Everyone couldn't agree more, feeling happy to be in good company once more.  
  
Conclusion [The Next Day]  
  
[Prison]  
  
Lionel sat in his cell, waiting for his lawyer to bring the biweekly stock reports to him. With Clark Kent's disappearance and the elimination of Lex and the others, it had been a very good week.  
  
He heard the door open to the outside. "Walter?"  
  
The guard walked up with the file and a cup of steaming liquid. "Sorry, Luthor, your boy bailed on you." He slid the file under the door.   
  
"What? That's nonsense!" the businessman disagreed, opening the folder. As he scanned the results, his eyes bulged.   
  
The stocks were gone. LuthorCorp was worthless.  
  
"This can't be!" Lionel protested.  
  
"Guess you're not so high and mighty now, are you, Luthor?" the guard chided. "Oh and the courier wanted you to have this too."  
  
"What?" the prisoner asked, taking the cup. At first, he didn't know why it had been offered to him. Then he saw the logo on it.  
  
It was a Talon cup.  
  
"This place is out of business," Lionel scoffed.  
  
"Actually, Dad, it started back up as of this morning," Lex corrected him while sauntering into the cellblock. "How's he doing, Officer?"  
  
"Just the usual, Mr. Luthor," the guard noted.  
  
"That obnoxious, huh?" the billionaire inquired. "Maybe you ought to give him a new cell with a great roommate if you get my drift."  
  
"I think that can be arranged," the guard concurred. "Let me speak to the warden. You've got ten minutes."  
  
"Thanks. You can let my friends in too if you don't mind," the Bald One expressed, watching the man leave.  
  
Lionel's eyes gaped and his jaw dropped at the sight of his son. "L…Lex, how are you…?"  
  
Lex arched an eyebrow at him. "How am I here? Gee, Dad, that's a very good question. Now isn't it? You heard I was dead, didn't you?"  
  
"Son, it's good to see you!"   
  
Lex shook off the cover from his father. "Spare me the bullshit, Dad. You tried to have me killed."  
  
"But you were recorded as dead!" Lionel protested.  
  
"What can I say, Dad? I returned from the dead." Lex smirked, sticking the verbal knife into his father. "And as of last night, the board of directors voted to move everything from LuthorCorp to LexCorp. You're out of business and cut off!"  
  
"You can't do that!" Lionel hissed.  
  
Lex glared at him. "It's already done! You're penniless! Why else do you think dear Walter didn't get his ass down here, huh?"  
  
"At least I made sure you're going to be alone, Lex," the prisoner countered. "Your friends are DEAD!"  
  
"Are they?" Lex wondered. "Hey, guys, come out, will you?"  
  
"Sure thing, Lex," Gabe concurred, leading Clark, Lana, Miranda and Chloe into view. He stared at the man who had tried to murder him and the girls. "Greetings, Mr. Luthor."  
  
"How?" Lionel gasped. "Miss Lang and Miss Arighatto were pronounced dead at the airport! They were examined! How?"  
  
"Chalk it up to crappy coffee," Miranda retorted. "Right, Boss?"  
  
"I'd say," Lana concurred, glaring at the prisoner, as she leaned closer to her boyfriend. "I hope he stays here."  
  
"Amen to that," Chloe concurred. "You tried to kill us and well, here we are! Too bad, Lionel." She stepped forward and put her arm around Lex's shoulders. "And Lex won't ever be alone again." She kissed him for effect. "Count on it."  
  
"One more thing," Clark stated, walking over to the cell door. He threw the key at Lionel's feet. "I was really stupid to trust you."  
  
"Clark, I told you the truth," Lionel replied.  
  
The Kryptonian shrugged. "Maybe but the motives were as self-serving as usual. Lex and I have both paid over the last few days for doubting each other. Nobody's coming between me and him ever again."  
  
Lex smiled. "Thanks, Clark."  
  
"Don't mention it," Clark commented before continuing. "Oh and we dismantled everything. Lex and I have come clean on _everything_!"  
  
"What?" Lionel demanded. "You told him your Secret, Clark! I will find out what it is! I will!"  
  
At that moment, three guards entered the cell with a strait jacket in tow. They entered the cell. "What is this?" Lionel demanded, as they secured him. "Lex?"  
  
The billionaire smirked. "People coming back from the dead, Dad? Come on! I think you have some issues in there. Maybe some time in the psychiatric ward will help you."  
  
"Lex, you aren't going to get away with this!" Lionel vowed, as he was dragged away. "LEX!"  
  
As if for effect, the door to the insane ward slammed shut behind him, drowning out the protests.  
  
After that, Lex told his companions, "Come on, I've had enough of this place. Let's go. Chloe?"  
  
She took his hand and grasped her father's in the other one. "Thought you'd never ask."  
  
Clark smiled, knowing that his secret and friends would be safe once Lionel was committed. "Lana, shall we?"  
  
"We shall," his girlfriend concurred.  
  
"And don't forget about me," Miri teased.  
  
"However could we forget about you?" he cracked as they followed their friends outside.  
  
[Luthor Mansion—That evening]  
  
After splitting the day between his mother's and the Langs' graves, Lex sat in his den, watching a fire burn in the fireplace. As the flames flickered in front of him, he could still hear the demon's cackling in his mind. _I can't believe it but it happened all right._  
  
"Hey, Lex, what are you thinking about," Chloe wondered, plopping herself down on the couch next to him. "You were so quiet coming back from the cemetery. Are you okay?"  
  
He chuckled and rubbed her head. "Yeah. You know me."  
  
She gave him a firm look. "Cut the crap, Lex, this is me you're talking to."  
  
He took a deep breath, allowing himself to relax. "Yeah, it is," he admitted. "My heroine."  
  
She smiled at him. "Yeah, I don't go into Hell for just anyone, Luthor."  
  
"I would hope not," he replied. "Chloe, I never owed anyone that much before. I have to admit it's scary."  
  
"There's Clark. You owe him your life too," she noted.  
  
"Yeah but that's different. He's my friend and you're…" He stopped and gazed into her eyes, letting the firelight dance off of the hazel pools in front of him. Bliss washed over his senses.  
  
"I'm what?" she asked, giving him the 'what are you talking about' look.  
  
"You're the One for me, Chloe," he admitted. Then he put his head in his hands. "That was so pathetic! After putting you, your Dad and Lana up here, you probably think I want something, don't you?"  
  
"Lex, look at me," she directed. When he did so, she told him, "I didn't come after you because of your house, your money, the fancy clothes or anything else! I came after you because I love you! Okay? There's nothing pathetic about telling people how you truly feel about them! Got it?"  
  
He smiled, admiring the Feisty One's attitude. _She can keep me straight._ "Yes, Ma 'am."  
  
"Good. Lex, kiss me already," she demanded.  
  
He smirked and shared an intimate moment with her. "That was great, Sullivan."  
  
"Glad you liked it. Now let's go see if Julian wants an ice cream or something," she suggested.  
  
He smirked. "You're such a great big sister to him, aren't you?"  
  
"And I want the Rocky Road," she added.  
  
"I knew there was an ulterior motive!" he teased.  
  
"Hey, a girl's gotta look out for her own interests," she countered, as they left the room.  
  
Lex grinned. _Let her have her fun. This is Paradise._  
  
[Fortress of Solitude]  
  
Clark stood at his telescope, staring at the stars and considering how close to losing everything he had been. _Jor-El almost won. He would have taken everything away. What would I have done then? _He sighed deeply.  
  
"What's the matter, Clark?" Lana asked, coming up the stairs. "You've been up here an awfully long time by yourself."  
  
"Yeah I have. I was counting my lucky stars is all," he explained. "And how many great friends, I have."  
  
She smiled. "I'm glad you realize that, _Mr. Kent_. We're here to help you, you know."  
  
"After watching you stand up to my birth father, I can't deny that," he agreed. "Lana, you gave me back everything."  
  
"You also have Kyla and Miri to thank too, Clark. Without them, you wouldn't be here. Nor would I," she replied. "Oh, I wanted to tell you two things. First, Lex arranged for your folks to adopt Ryan!"  
  
"That's great!" he cheered, gladdened by the fact that the boy would finally be his official little brother. "And what's the second thing?"  
  
"This," she replied, whistling down the stairs.  
  
In response, a white wolf bounded up to them and sat.  
  
_Hi, Clark_, Kyla said telekinetically.  
  
"Kyla?" he asked.  
  
_Yes. I'm here! Don't worry, I meant what I said in the cave. I just want to make sure your family is safe. Besides I need a place to rest too, don't I?_ She yipped for emphasis.  
  
"Can you change back?" he asked.  
  
_Nope. One of the conditions of my coming back was to stay as a wolf. Don't worry; I'm still your friend._  
  
"Thanks again for your help. I'm sure my parents will have a warm place for you to sleep," he responded.  
  
_You're welcome. For what it's worth, I'm glad you two are together._ With that, the wolf ambled back down the stairs.  
  
After Kyla left, he gazed at his love in the moonlight, admiring how her skin glistened and her hair shone in it. Her eyes twinkled at him. "You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen."  
  
She smiled, letting her eyes glisten at him. "Thanks, Clark. You're not so bad yourself. Just remember though, no more secrets, all right?"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "I promised, right?"  
  
"You did," she chuckled at him. "I'm glad you told us. I want to be with you, Clark. Now I can be." She pressed her lips against his, sending sparks shooting between them.  
  
He embraced her and together they floated off of the floor in a state of virtual bliss that none could deny.  
  
Thus with the lovers' revival, all was well once more in Smallville and would stay that way for a while at least.  
  
THE END (for now) Back to Talon Tales Back to As the Talon Turns Fanfic Archive  



End file.
